High School Wars
by SexyliciousAkatsuki
Summary: Two schools collide in a winner takes all. Who will win? The students of Konoha High led by Naruto, or the students of Kishou Yami, led by Pein. It's the battle everyone wants to see wants to see. Warnning Crack parings, some character basing and ocs


Sora: Hey everyone! It's our first jointed story! So sit back, relax and enjoy this incredibly hor- WONDERFUL story~

**Disclaimer: We Do NOT own Naruto!**

The High School Games

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"I really don't see the point in you walking me to school." Tenten muttered shooting a small glance at her sister, and her sister's best friend. She was seventeen for Kami's sake! Plus they went to different schools, so it didn't really make sense.

"Ah come on Tennie-bear! I just want to be a good sister and walk you to school, is that so bad?" Sora asked giving her sister a small pout before eyeing her sister and stopping. "Hold up!" she shouted grabbing Tenten's arm and pulling her to stand in front of her. "Serina, doesn't their outfit look….slutty?"

Serina, who was mostly quiet for most of the trip, looked at Tenten then at her school uniform. It mostly the same as theirs, a sailor girls uniform, only the shirt and the part around there neck was green, as well as their socks. Serina's and Sora's uniforms were black.

"Well, it's not as bad as yours. I mean hers covers her ass." Serina answered sweetly looking from Tenten to Sora.

Sora blinked then looked down at herself before shrugging. "It's because my ass is so wonderful that's why it shouldn't be covered!" she declared with a smile on her face causing the other two girls to shake their heads.

"Well anyway, thanks for the er, company but I should get going before I'm l-"

"Hey Tenten whose that guy wearing a skirt? Your boyfriend? You probably put him in it to fulfill your lesbian fantasies." A voice said as Kiba, wearing the male uniform, black pants with a white dressy shirt, came around the corner with a smirk on his face.

"Asshole this is my sister! Your disgusting!" Tenten shouted at him while she glared.

Sora was just staring at him while Serina was looking at her then at Kiba. "Oh well it was nice knowing you." She said backing up slightly so she wouldn't be in range of Sora's rage.

"What did you call me?" Sora asked looking at him blankly.

Kiba, not sensing he was in danger, smirked. "What are you deaf too, you cross dresser? I said you were Tenten's boyfriend. And an ugly guy at that too." He repeated with a chuckle only to have it cut short as he was kicked in the stomach and was sent to the ground as his feet were swept out from under him. His head hit the pavement, hard.

Sora stood over him and slammed her foot onto his crouch and pressed down hard. "For one thing, boy I am I girl, and a fine sexy one at that. Wanna see?" she asked looking at him with a firey angry glow around her body.

Kiba nodded weakly causing Sora to smirk sadistically. "Okay." She said then walked on top of him, crushing his crotch even more, and stood over his face before slamming her butt down on it. "SEE THAT ASS HOLE! I DON'T HAVE A DICK! I HAVE A VAGINA! VAGINA! OR DO YOU NEED MORE PROOF?" she shouted at him as she recently slamming her butt on him.

Tenten was rubbing her forehead while Serina was laughing. "What a baka. Tenten, do you really hang out with him?" she asked rubbing her stomach, since it hurt from laughing too hard, and looked at the bun haired girl.

"Sadly, yes." She answered then watched as Sora got off of Kiba and walked back over to the too.

"Okay, I feel better." She said smiling.

Kiba was curled up in a ball holding his crotch in one hand, and his face in the other. "My eyes! My eyes! My balls! My balls!" he shouted rolling from side to side. "I think I'm going to be blind! I never thought I'd get a dick to the face! A hairy one too!" he howled then froze feeling Sora's rage flare up again.

"Want to repeat that?" She asked but Serina took her arm.

"Sora-tan, I don't think he's worth it." She told her trying to calm her down.

"Yeah listen to your transvestite." Kiba muttered though all the three girls heard him.

"On second thought." Serina said with a strange look in her eyes as she let go of Sora. "I say we eat him." She smirked darkly causing Kiba to freeze, Sora to chuckle and Tenten to mutter. "Great now we're gonna be late."

"I like that idea!" Sora exclaimed pulling out a knife from Kami knows were.

"Uh, guys how about you finish this some other time. I mean I know you two probably don't care if you're late, but I do." Tenten said stepping in front of them. "And say one more thing Kiba and I will let them kill you." She said causing the brown haired boy to quickly shut his mouth.

Sora scowled and crossed her arms over her chest while Serina pouted, not happy she missed her chance to shed blood. "Fine, but know this." Sora said looking down at the boy. "You have caused the wrath of the Akatsuki on your sorry ass!" she hissed at him before looking at Serina. "You think we should?"

Serina nodded. "Sounds like fun to me!" she agreed with a smile.

Tenten stared at the two not sure what was going on but blinked in confusion as Sora gave her a hug. "Well, have a nice day Tennie-bear! Don't be late." She patted her on the head and ran off, dragging Serina by the sleeve.

"Bye." She said then blinked again. "SHIT I AM LATE!" she ran off leaving Kiba on the ground still in pain.

~At Konoha High~

"They did what!" Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the desk in the unoccupied class room, well mostly unoccupied. Naruto's group of friends were using it.

Tenten just sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. "Look, I told you already Naruto, I really don't want to repeat myself." She answered him.

"THEY ATTACKED ME!" Kiba shouted having bandages cover parts of his face.

"You deserved it!" Tenten shoot back glaring at him then at Naruto. "Look, he was just being an idiot and only brought him upon himself, I really don't think it's a matter worth discussing, or caring about. Kiba's a baka who is going to die on of these days from stupidity so why not now?" she resorted causing a few people to stare at her. "What? It's true." She muttered looking away from them.

"Well, she does have a point." Ino said then shook her head. "But that does matter! They totally violated Kiba-kun! They should pay!"

"YOSH!" Lee agreed enthusiastically throwing his hand into the air.

"And Tenten should get punished!" Ino also said looking at her.

"YO- wait what?" Lee asked looking at Ino then at Tenten who was staring at the blond girl.

"What the hell Ino?" she asked not at all happy with what she said.

"You just stood by and let Kiba get attacked." She said causing a few others to murmur in agreement.

"He insulted me. I see no reason to help him." Tenten scowled at her then looked at Kiba again.

"Oi! Guys enough!" Naruto said then he had a serious look on his face. "We won't let them get away with this. And since Ino does have a point, Tenten, you will tell them this."

~At Kishou Yami Institute~

Serina was standing in the middle of a group of teens all around eighteen years old waving her hands. "A-and then Sora put her bad place in the kids face, and then the kid called me a transvestite, and then Sora wanted to kill him, and I wanted to kill him but Tenten wouldn't let us then Sora dragged me away and now were here." She said then had tears coming from her eyes and looked at Itachi. "Itachi-nii he hurt my feelings." She told him then glomped him.

Hidan sneered. "If anything Deidara would be the cross dresser." He said with a smirk then winced as he was hit. "Ow! Sasori what the fuck man!" he shouted glaring at the red head.

Sasori looked over at him. "Don't make fun of my brat." He said to him then looked at Serina then Sora. "So you really attacked him with your…woman part?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Well yeah. He said I was a male, so I had to show him I was a woman, and what better way than that?" Sora answered looking back at him causing some to sweat drop.

Itachi looked over at Pein. "So are you going to do something or what?" he asked not pleased their 'leader' was just sitting there while his sister was upset.

Pein sighed. "Why should I? It's not as if they attacked the Akatsuki directly and people do question Sora's gender." He said boardly.

Sora looked at him enraged. "Hiyah!" she said going at him with a kick.

"But, just so we can hurt that Naruto brat we'll do something." Pein continued causing Sora to just fall to the ground.

Serina got of off of Itachi and jumped up and down. "Yay! A fight a fight!" she exclaimed happily.

Sasori groaned rubbing his head. "Why bother? It's just Sora. Jeeze. If we pick a fight every time someone questions Sora, pretty much everyone would be screwed." He said causing Deidara to nod in agreement.

"It's true un."

Sora pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you all pick on me? What did I ever do to you, bastards." She snapped at them while glaring.

Kakazu held up his hand with a spider in it. "Do you need another lesson Sora?" he asked emotionlessly.

Sora froze then dove behind Haru and peered over his shoulder. "N-no! Now get that devil's spawn away from me!" she shouted ducking back behind Haru.

Nagato took the spider and tossed it out the window. "Not now. We don't have time for this." He said blankly.

Konan sighed as she watched them all. _Idiots._ "Why not just send a messenger and challenge them or something." She suggested then her eye suddenly twitched. "Sora you break something and I will not be responsible for what happens to you." She told the black haired girl who slowly put the table down and pouted.

"Fun sucker." She muttered under her breath.

Pein nodded in agreement. "Just send the two sane." He mumbled not really caring.

Konan looked at him then at the group. "I think we'll have a problem with that." She told him. He glanced at her then at the group then sighed. Taking pity on him Konan looked at Sasuke and Itachi. "You two go." She said.

"Hn."

"Tch."

"Those Konoha High fools will regret messing with the Akatsuki." Pein said with a nod then watched as the two left.

~Park~

"Morons. Idiots. Baka. When I get my hands on them I swear-"

"Oh stop complaining Tenten. It's not that bad." Sakura told her then glanced around. "So what way do we go again?" she asked since she had never been to the other school like Tenten had.

"We exit through the park then go straight until you come to a stop sign and take a left and then a right and then your there." Tenten answered then stopped seeing two people walking towards them. Sakura, not sure of why she stopped, fallowed her lead just in case.

The two figures continued to walk forward until they were in front of the two girls. "Ah fuck." Sasuke said slamming his hand to his face. "Why can't they leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun! Why'd you leave us?" Sakura yelled going to go forward but Tenten held out her hand.

"I don't see why you still like him. I mean he's a bastard." Tenten said then shook her head. "Anyway, we're here to tell you tha-"

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shaking Tenten.

Itachi and Sasuke were just staring at her then looked at each other. "Fan-girls." They shivered.

Tenten pushed her off. "Okay Sakura sorry. He's not a bastard." She said hoping the girl would just stop shaking her. "But that's not important right now. We have to tell them we-"

"You! You were the boy who hurt my sister!" Itachi said pointing to a tree.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Itachi, that's a tree." He told him causing Itachi to blink then point to something else.

"You're the one who hurt my sister!" he shouted causing what he was pointing at to look at his finger then bit it.

"And that's a dog." Sasuke said.

Tenten snickered. "Well that's close to what Kiba is. Though I bet the dogs potty trained." She said then shook her head. "Now if your done interrupting me we came here to,

Challenge you." They all said.

~X~X~X

Sora: Well we did the prologue! Yay! Now I can get on with my life!

Serina: Don't be me Sora-chan!

Sora: yeah yeah

Serina: Well review!


End file.
